Gamer - FateGrandApocryphaZeroExtra
by AoiKishi
Summary: Menceritakan tentang bagaimana seharusnya seorang Counter Guardian EMIYA ketika disummon ke Holy Grail kelima, dimana dia mengubah takdir (fate) untuk kesekian kalinya dengan cara yang lebih keren. Sementara itu, bagaimana nasib dari Shirou muda yang tanpa tahu apa-apa terlibat di dalam semua kekacauan ini. [The Gamer] theme fic.


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter One: EMIYA, The Awesome One

 **[Not Born as Hero, But Born as Broken]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Idea:_ _Lazy n' Awesome Author  
_ _Disclaimer: Typemoon_ _, ETC  
_ _Genre: Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, Action_ _  
_ _Warning: Alternate_ _Canon_ _, Out of Character,_ _Alternate Novel Universe_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Summary_ : Menceritakan tentang bagaimana seharusnya seorang Counter Guardian EMIYA ketika disummon ke Holy Grail kelima, dimana dia mengubah takdir (fate) untuk kesekian kalinya dengan cara yang lebih keren. Sementara itu, bagaimana nasib dari Shirou muda yang tanpa tahu apa-apa terlibat di dalam semua kekacauan ini.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

". . . ." = Speak  
'. . . .' = Mind

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

Dari banyaknya dunia paralel yang ada.  
Tercipta dari efek sebab akibat serta kemungkinan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.  
Sejarah pun kembali ditulis.  
Petualangan pun kembali dijalani.  
Demikian pula cerita dari seorang pemuda yang ada di dunia ini.

.

Ini bukanlah kisah tentang para Servant,  
Ataupun kisah para Master,  
Ini bukan juga cerita para Saint,  
Bukan pula cerita dari para Sinner,  
Ini adalah kisah tentang mereka yang berusaha mengubah takdir mereka.  
Mereka yang berusaha untuk mewujudkan dan meraih mimpi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Fuyuki City – Japan #

Seperti yang sudah sering terjadi di dunia paralel kebanyakan, kali ini Counter Guardian EMIYA kembali disummon sebagai servant Archer di Holy Grail War ke lima untuk memenuhi keinginanya terbebas dari ALAYA.

Hanya saja kali ini Archer yang biasanya berpura-pura hilang ingatan memutuskan untuk melakukan semuanya dengan cara berbeda dari paralel lainya.

 _Dari sekian banyak Multiverse, saat ini di canon hanya memperlihatkan cerita kemunculan EMIYA dibeberapa paralel route, yaitu: [Fate/Stay Night: Realta Nua], [Fate/Stay Night: UBW], [Fate/Stay Night: Heaven's Feel], [Fate/Hollow Ataraxia], [Fate/Unlimited Codes], [Fate/Extra], [Fate/Extra CCC], [Fate/Taiga Colluseum], [Fate/Grand Order], [Capsule Servant], [Fate/Kaleid Series], [Carnifal Phantasm], dan masih banyak TYPE EMIYA lainya yang kemungkinan akan muncul dimasa depan_

.

.

.

# First Night #

Setelah pertarungan pembukaan Holy Grail War kelima antara [Lancer - Cu Culain vs Archer - EMIYA] yang terjadi di lapangan sekolah Homurahara High School.

Emiya Shirou, pemuda berumur 17 tahun, tahun kedua Homurahara Highschool, 3rd rate Spellcaster/Magus, Newbie Hero, Sword Maniac, Dense Protagonis, Profesional Chef, Self Proclaimed Ally of Justice, Homurahara Brownie, dll sedang berlari di koridor lantai dua sekolah secepat tenaga dari kejaran pria aneh memegang tombak dengan pakaian biru ketat yang tidak keren.

Jleb!

Meskipun sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, pada akhirnya jantung Shirou ditusuk oleh tombak merah.

Tubuhnya terjatuh, terbaring lemah tak berdaya, dengan darah yang terus mengucur deras tanpa henti-hentinya menggenangi lantai koridor.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata akhir, pembunuh dengan hobi eksentrik bercosplay pakaian biru ketat itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanya menjadi partikel prana.

Dalam keadaan hampir mati, setengah pingsan, pandangan kabur, kali ini di sudut pandangan Shirou yang samar tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba merah memegang dua pedang bergaya China berwarna hitam dan putih yang entah kenapa terasa familiar bagi Shirou. Terlebih setelah sebelumnya dia melihat bagaimana aksi pria berpakaian merah ketika melawan pria berpakaian biru di lapangan sekolah.

"Hn, kali ini aku akan memastikan semuanya benar-benar berbeda" gumam pria merah sambil menatap Shirou memakai raut wajah kasihan bercampur sedih.

Dengan sangat cepat, bahkan tanpa Shirou sadari salah satu pedang China itu mendekat kearah lehernya, dan-

Jrash!

Shirou yang sejak tadi kehilangan banyak darah akibat tusukan yang menembus jantung miliknya sampai-sampai kehilangan tenaganya untuk menggerakan badan langsung tewas seketika tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun.

.

Drap drap drap drap!

Suara langkah kecil dari kaki Tohsaka Rin menggema di koridor sekolah.

"Archer! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian!" teriak Rin yang ingin mulai marah-marah pada servant miliknya, namun-

"A-apa yang terjadi disini! E-emiya! Kenapa dia-" tentu Rin terkejut setelah mendapati bahwa pemuda yang sering bantu-bantu disekolahnya ini tewas dengan luka tusukan di jantung dan kepala yang terlepas dari lehernya.

Lalu setelah melihat darah yang menetes dari ujung pedang china hitam milik Archer, Rin pun berkata:

"Ka-kau! Archer, kenapa kau melakukan hal-"

"Tunggu master, kau jangan salah paham. Memang benar kalau aku yang menghabisi pemuda ini. Tapi ketika aku menemukanya disaat mengejar Lancer, dia sudah mendapatkan luka tusukan lebar dijantung dan dalam keadaan sekarat. Karena rasanya mustahil untuk menyembuhkan jantung yang sudah berlobang. Dan karena aku kasihan serta tidak sanggup melihat pemuda ini kesakitan dan sekarat dalam waktu lama, maka aku mempermudah kematianya dengan tebasan cepat sehingga dia tidak merasakan sakit." Ucap Archer menggabungkan kejujuran dan kepalsuan dengan wajah stoicnya.

Meskipun apa yang dikatakanya adalah normal dan sesuai dengan logic dunia umum. Tentu dia sudah tahu bahwa dengan gabungan efek dari Avalon dan banyaknya jumlah Prana yang terdapat di kalung milik Rin. Shirou muda masih bisa disembuhkan layaknya yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya di dunia asalnya.

'Hahh..., benar-benar menggelikan. Kenapa setiap Shirou yang kutemui harus mendapat tusukan dijantung oleh Lancer? Apa takdir di dunia ini tidak bisa sedikit lebih kreatif dengan pilihanya?'

"Ta-tapi.. tapi... mungkin saja dia masih... masih.." Rin terduduk dilantai dengan lemas, dia tidak bisa meneruskan perkataanya karena banyaknya perasaan bercampur di dirinya saat ini.

'Apakah yang dikatakan Archer benar? Memang benar, dari yang kulihat luka tusukan di jantung bukan berasal dari pedang milik Archer, artinya servant Lancer telah berhasil menusuknya terlebih dulu. Dan seandainya saja aku berlari lebih cepat kesini, meskipun kemungkinanya kurang dari 30%, ada kemungkinan aku masih bisa menyelamatkanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Apakah aku sanggup menemuinya setelah membiarkan orang yang disayanginya meninggal dihadapanku? Sementara aku tidak sanggup menyelamatkanya. Aku- aku... apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Melihat Masternya memasang raut wajah syok, Archer berjalan menghampiri Rin.

"Master, kenapa kau terkejut seperti ini? Apa kau melupakan perintah yang kau katakan padaku untuk membuat keberadaan pertarungan Holy Grail ini rahasia? Bukankah wajar jika Lancer membunuhnya? Mungkin lain kali, jika kau memerintahkanya, aku juga akan terpaksa membunuh orang lain yang kebetulan menyaksikan pertarungan antar servant ini."

Mendengar ucapan Archer, Rin yang mulanya terduduk lemah kini memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Archer.

"Dan, lebih baik kau menyelasaikan perkara kecil ini. Entah dengan mengubur, membakar, atau mengembalikan mayat ini pada keluarganya jika kau mengetahuinya" lanjut Archer dengan nada tenang, sambil mengelus rambut Rin dengan lembut untuk menenangkanya.

"Ba-baiklah..., memang benar Holy Grail War ini harus dirahasiakan dari umum. Tapi, seandainya nanti aku menemukan warga normal yang menyaksikanya, serahkan saja padaku. Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya, karena Aku bisa mengubah ingatan milikya dengan magecraft. Aku tidak seperti master Lancer yang bisa dengan mudahnya memerintahkan servant untuk membunuh"

"Baguslah... itu artinya aku memiliki master yang bisa diandalkan. Jujur saja, walaupun hal itu terpaksa, membunuh orang tak bersalah sangatlah tidak menyenangkan bagi kami Heroic Spirit yang pada dasarnya adalah pejuang yang membela kebenaran" Puji Archer yang berhasil membuat Rin tersenyum dengan bangga.

'Ya, dipaksa ALAYA untuk terus-terusan tanpa henti membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa hanya karena terlibat atau berhubungan dengan perkara yang mengancam kelangsungan umat manusia sangatlah menyakitkan dan menusuk jiwaku. Emiya Shirou, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari Alaya dengan kutukan neraka tanpa akhir miliknya. Menjadi pahlawan bukanlah hal yang semudah kau kira.' Pikir Archer seraya memperhatikan Shirou muda yang kali ini benar-benar telah tewas. Sehebat apapun Avalon dengan regenerasi passive miliknya tidak akan menyembuhkan kepala yang terlepas dari lehernya.

Setelah itu, dengan bantuan magecraft Rin membakar tubuh Shirou tanpa sisa. Meskipun dia merasa enggan, dia terpaksa harus melakukanya. Lagipula, hubungan Rin dan Shirou tidaklah dekat. Dia hanya beberapa kali bertemu atau bertukar sapa layaknya murid normal selama disekolah. Itu dikarenakan selain kelas mereka selalu berbeda, Shirou yang dikenal sebagai 'Repairman' lebih akrab dengan ketua Osis, Ryuudo Issei yang entah kenapa tidak suka dengan Rin.

Alasan Rin membakar tubuh Shirou, karena kalau mengembalikan mayatnya ke rumah keluarganya, maka ada kemungkinan akan muncul lebih banyak permasalahan. Seperti polisi daerah, para Yakuza (kenalan Shirou), guru sekolah (Fujimura Taiga), teman sekolah (Ayako, dll). Terlebih Rin tidak sanggup melihat adik perempuanya 'Tohsaka Sakura' bersedih ketika mengetahui Emiya Shirou mati.

Dengan menghilangkan mayatnya tanpa sisa, paling tidak saat ini dia bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang yang hilang untuk sementara waktu. Sebulan atau dua bulan mungkin cukup untuk dirinya menyelesaikan Holy Grail War ini dan menyusun kata-kata untuk memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura nanti. Ya... nanti...

Meskipun Rin sempat terkejut ketika menemukan sejenis artefak berupa sarung pedang bergaya barat setelah tubuh Shirou habis terbakar. Saat ini dirinya tidak punya waktu untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut, mengingat Holy Grail War telah berlangsung. Lalu, setelah mendengar pendapat Archer, Rin pun setuju dengan keputusan untuk menyimpanya sementara didalam gudang koleksi milik keluarga Tohsaka bersama artefak-artefak lainya, seperti Kaleideskop Staff Ruby, Jewel Sword, dan lainya.

.

.

.

# Second Night #

Holy Grail War ke lima pun berjalan sangat lancar bagi Rin. Karena...,

Malam berikutnya, EMIYA Archer memunculkan dan menembakkan [Holy Sword Excalibur] yang dialiri banyak prana hingga batas _broken_ sebagai anak panah dari puncak gedung di pusat kota fuyuki yang berjarak sekitar 4 kilometer dari Gereja. Kirei Kotomine dan Lancer yang tidak menduga adanya serangan tiba-tiba yang memiliki daya ledak besar dengan radius diameter kurang lebih 1 kilometer itu telah tewas seketika bersama hancurnya gereja, pohon, dan tanah kosong yang ada disekitarnya.

Hal ini sangatlah wajar. Yang perlu EMIYA lakukan adalah mengatakan bahwa Kirei Kotomine sang pastur gadungan adalah Master dari Lancer. Dengan bukti yang tersedia, katakan saja pada Rin bahwa dia menemukan semua fakta itu ketika berpatroli di siang atau di sore hari. Sisanya, setelah ledakan terjadi tinggal beri alasan untuk warga Fuyuki bahwa meteor telah jatuh menimpa gereja. Marah tidaknya Assosiation Magic, atau Church Organization bukan masalah EMIYA yang hanya seorang servant _sementara_ di Holy Grail ke-5 ini.

Lagipula saat ini dia disummon sebagai servant Class A-R-C-H-E-R, **[Archer]**! Jadi merupakan hal yang wajar, normal, dan sah-sah saja jika dia menyerang musuh dari jarak jauh tanpa minta izin terlebih dulu layaknya sniper super handal. Salah mereka sendiri yang tidak mengantisipasi adanya anak panah berkecepatan super sonic yang punya daya ledak setara bom nuklir mini.

Selama di paralel lain dia hanya bermain-main untuk mengisi waktu bosan yang selalu terulang kembali dengan bertarung menggunakan dua pedang mainanya [Kanshou] dan [Bakuya]. Kalau dia ingin serius, bisa saja EMIYA bertarung menggunakan pedang lain layaknya [Balmug], [Ascalon], [Caliburn], [Durandal], [Kotestu], [Muramasa], [Kusanagi], [Totsuka], ataupun pedang-pedang lainya yang memiliki sejarah dengan skill set berkemampuan tingkat tinggi. Lihat, betapa terpuji dan dermawan dirinya yang berbaik hati pada musuh.

Alhasil, meskipun bermain-main seperti itu, toh, pada akhirnya dia berhasil selamat sampai akhir dari Holy Grail War.

Bahkan, terkadang dia juga bermain-main dengan takdir milik dirinya yang masih muda dengan mencoba mengubah kisah kehidupanya. Seperti halnya dia mengajari dirinya dimasa muda cara menggunakan/memperbaiki aliran Magical Sirkuit, atau meperlihatkan Reality Marble miliknya, atau memberikan tangan dari tubuh servan sementara miliknya, atau membiarkan dirinya berasimilasi dengan Shirou melaui perantara Servant Card, dan bermacam hal lainya. Lagipula, dia juga tidak rugi, siapa tahu dengan bermain takdir dengan coba-coba seperti itu dia bisa menghasilkan paradox yang bisa memutuskan kontraknya dengan Alaya.

Secara Logic, kalau EMIYA benar-benar ingin membunuh Shirou dari awal, dia tidak akan perlu repot-repot memberikan nasehat ataupun memperlihatkan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, Yang sudah pasti akan membuat kemampuan Tracing dan Reality Marble UBW milik Shirou semakin berkembang. Magus kelas rendahan yang hampir selevel dengan manusia normal seperti Shirou muda, pasti akan tewas jika terkena headshot atau terjatuh setelah didorong dari lantai tingkat 20.

Jadi kesimpulanya, sudah pasti itu semua dilakukan EMIYA hanya sekedar main-main untuk mengisi waktu luang miliknya yang tak terbatas. Karena secara teori, sebagai Counter Guardian dia sudah terpisah dari rantaian reinkarnasi, ikatan waktu, era, dan dunia.

Tentu Rin awalnya menolak saran Archer untuk meledakkan Gereja. Untunglah, rencana kedua Archer berhasil dengan gemilang, yakni membuat Rin tertidur dengan mencampurkan obat bius didalam teh kesukaanya. Dengan dosis yang ada, kemungkinan Rin akan tidur selama 1 minggu lebih, cukup untuk menyelesaikan permainan Holy Grail War yang memaksa roh para Ksatria/Pahlawan menjadi [servant], yang juga mengolok-olok, serta merendahkan diri mereka dengan menuruti keinginan para magus yang levelnya jauh lebih rendah dari mereka. Dimana tidak lupa tujuan asal disummonnya servant di perang ini adalah untuk ditipu, diadu domba antar sesama, dan pada akhirnya akan ditumbalkan untuk mengisi gelas kotor berisi penuh oleh kutukan yang di puja-puja sebagai Holy Grail.

Heh, benar-benar tragis nasib para servant yang mau saja dibohongi karena tidak mengetahui fakta seberanya dibalik pemainan ini.

Sebagai Counter Guardian yang memiliki waktu terlalu banyak ini tentu sudah mengusai Magecraft [Tracing] dan [Reality Marble]. Namun saat ini, karena statusnya sebagai Servant yang di' _summon_ ' pada Holy Grail War ke-5 dan karena dengan jumlah Prana milik masternya Rin yang hanyalah seorang 'manusia', Archer EMIYA hanya bisa men-trace Maximal 3 atau 4 buah Excalibur sebelum prana miliknya terkuras. Berbeda dengan kondisi normalnya yang bertugas sebagai Counter Guardian dan servant dari ' **ALAYA** ', memunculkan 1 atau 10 atau beratus ribu copy Holy Sword [Excalibur] sangatlah mudah baginya selama memiliki jumlah prana yang **cukup**.

Bahkan, asalkan dia memiliki asupan Prana dari ALAYA, memunculkan Reality Marble miliknya bisa dilakukan permanen selama 24 nonstop selamanya.

Jangan percaya dengan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa men _trace_ atau mereplika [Excalibur]. Jujur saja, kalau hanya mereplika Holy Sword sangatlah mudah. Hanya saja sudah pasti itu memerlukan prana dalam jumlah besar jika dia ingin melakukan _charge skill_ seperti [ **Excalibur Blast** ], jumlah prana yang saat ini tidak dia miliki ketika disummon sebagai servant Archer oleh Tohsaka Rin. Kalau dia yang disummon di Class Archer memaksakan menggunakan full potensial Excalibur seperti Saber Arturia, tentu prana yang dimilikinya akan habis.

Nah, sebaliknya kalau menggunakan Excalibur sebagai anak panah dan membuatnya menjadi Broken Phantasm, hal itu tidak terlalu sulit. Yang diperlukan hanyalah prana dalam proses _tracing_ , dan prana dalam proses me _reinforcement_ strutkur luar pedang sampai batasnya. Bahkan **demi-servant** seperti Cloe von Einzbern bisa melakukanya dengan mudah.

Semua hal ini bukanlah bualan semata, bukti kecilnya telah dia perlihatkan di salah satu paralel lain. Kala itu, selain dia telah memutus kontrak dengan Rin sebagai Masternya sehingga membuat kapasitas prana miliknya menurun drastis, dia masih bisa memunculkan Reality Marble miliknya, [Unlimited Blade Work] dengan durasi yang sangat pendek untuk menghadapi Saber dan Shirou. Meskipun hanya pamer semata, dia masih sempat menawarkan pada Saber untuk meniru pedang Excalibur miliknya, guna memperlihatkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dua pengguna pedang suci [Excalibur] saling berhadapan. ( _buktinya,_ _silakan tonton Fate/Stay Night UBW episode 18, menit 08 sampai menit 11, setelah Rin menjalin kontrak dengan Saber_ ).

Lagipula, EMIYA tidak terlalu mempedulikan sehebat, sesuci, seterkenal, seagung apa pun nama sebuah Noble Phantasm yang bisa di tracenya. Tidak peduli itu adalah senjata yang dihormati atau dipuja-puja oleh pemiliknya serta sejarah yang mengikutinya. Bagi dirinya, semua Noble Phantasm itu hanyalah alat, senjata yang digunakan untuk mendapatkan sebuah hasil. Kalau Noble Phantasm itu hancur dalam penggunaanya? Bukan masalah, dia bisa membuatnya lagi sebanyak mungkin.

Status Servant yang muncul di Holy Grail tergantung dengan kemampuan Masternya. Semakin sedikit prana, semakin sedikit kecocokan yang mereka punya dan semakin tidak berbakatnya seorang Magus, maka status Servant pun akan berkurang drastis dari kemampuan Original-nya. Bisa kalian bayangkan, apa yang terjadi jika Counter Guardian EMIYA yang menjalin kontrak dengan ALAYA sebagai Masternya? Melawan dirinya yang memiliki **dunia** penuh senjata para pahlawan dari Throne of Heroes sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Mungkin sewaktu muda, dirinya tidak bisa menganalisa pedang buatan dewa dengan _Divine Construct_ seperti: [Ea], [Ig-Alima], [True Nine Lifes], [Sul-Sagana], dan lainya. Tapi setelah berkali-kali ditugaskan oleh Alaya dari satu masa ke masa lain, dari satu era ke era lain dari satu paralel ke paralel lain, setelah menghabiskan beberapa _triliun milyar_ _juta_ **Eon** lebih, ketika dia dimunculkan di era God, dimana dia yang mendapat gelar **God of Sword** , **God of Blacksmith** , dan gelar semacanya lalu dengan bantuan dari **_Alaya_** dan **_Akashic Record_** atau **_Root_** yang saat itu masih bisa diakses oleh para dewa. Tentu membuat pedang, tombak, atau pisau dapur maupun jarum yang melebihi kemampuan Ea sangatlah **mudah**.

Bahkan, EMIYA juga mengetahui terdapat Shirou muda yang berhasil memunculkan Noble Phantasm dengan Divine Construct karena sedikiiit berasimilasi dengan Spirit EMIYA ( _meskipun Trace milik_ ** _Shirou-ParalelMiyu_** _tidak sempurna dengan kurangnya pengalaman dan pengetahuan dikarenakan masih muda_ )

Juga di paralel lainnya, terdapat Shirou yang memiliki tangan milik _Servant Archer_ EMIYA sebagai ganti tanganya yang putus. Lihat, bagaimana berbahayanya efek samping menggunakan sebagian kecil kemampuan dan pengetahuan EMIYA yang bahkan sudah diperkecil dan diberi batasan karena dirinya disummon sebagai servant Archer.

Alasan EMIYA tidak memperlihatkan karya besarnya pada mahluk atau musuh rendahan seperti manusia atau servant. Karena panggung kemunculan pedang-pedang Maha Karya miliknya adalah ketika EMIYA di perintahkan Alaya untuk membunuh Ultimate Phantasm Beast (Anti-World), Worlds Eater (Anti-Stellar), True Divine Spirit (Anti-Galaxy), Chaos Genesis (Anti-Creation ( _setara dengan Big Bang_ )), atau mahluk luar bumi lainya yang berusaha menghancurkan atau memusnahkan kelangsungan umat manusia.

Kalau diibaratkan EMIYA yang menggunakan senjata miliknya dengan rank [ **EX** ] atau [ **E X + + + + + + + ?]** pada servant lain atau manusia, itu sama halnya dengan meledakkan puluhan bom atom hanya karena terdapat seorang pembaca yang menulis satu review berisikan _flame_ pada fanfic miliknya. Alasan yang benar-benar tidak rasional dan tidak pada tempatnya bukan?

Meskipun kali ini alasan utamanya dia tidak bisa menggunakan senjata pemusnah masal Noble Phantams Rank EX atau lebih, karena saat ini dirinya terikat oleh banyak batasan system dunia dimana saat ini keberadaanya dirinya berperan sebagai servant dari [ **manusia]** yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan servant dari [ **Alaya]**.

Mungkin terdengar Absurd, tapi itulah faktanya, ALAYA memilih para Shirou sebagai servant mereka bukan tanpa Alasan. Karena pada dasarnya para Shirou muda yang tersebar di seluruh paralel adalah pedang yang ditempa berevolusi setiap waktunya. Layaknya kanvas putih yang siap diberi bentuk kapan saja.

Mungkin sebagian ada yang gagal dan berakhir menjadi pedang tumpul setelah melalui penempaan yang namanya ' **Kehidupan** '. Namun terdapat pula para Shirou yang tumbuh berkembang berevolusi menjadi [Female EMIYA], [Wizard EMIYA], [Knight EMIYA], [King EMIYA], [Alter EMIYA], [Hero EMIYA], [Berserker EMIYA], [Saber EMIYA], [Caster EMIYA], [Avenger EMIYA], [Assasin EMIYA], [Maou EMIYA], [Devil EMIYA], [Angel EMIYA], [Dragon EMIYA], [Demigod EMIYA], [Beast Gaia], [Sword Akasha], [Divine Spirit], [The Sword], dll.

Tapi, meskipun mereka berevolusi menjadi berbagai macam kemungkinan, pada akhirnya mereka tidak lepas dari [Origin] mereka, yaitu [ **SWORD** ].

 _(Alter EMIYA sudah tersedia di_ ** _Fate/Grand Order_** _. No Name Emiya muncul di_ ** _Fate/Extra_** _, Female Emiya muncul di_ ** _Fate/Hollow_** _. Dan tentu tidak mengherankan jika suatu saat pihak Type-moon akan memperkenalkan Servant baru sejenis [True EMIYA], [Counter Guardian EMIYA], [Sword Alaya EMIYA], atau sejenisnya)._

Lagipula, apakah ada yang tahu siapa orang tua asli Shirou? Atau apakah dia memang manusia? Atau apakah ada history keberadaan Shirou di dunia manusia sebelum terjadinya kebakaran Fuyuki? Saat ini semuanya masih misteri bukan? Jadi wajar saja jika suatu saat di masa depan Type-Moon membeberkan rahasia semua itu. Karena kekosongan [Identitas] Shirou bisa dijadikan alasan dan praduga bagi kemunculan plot yang besar dibalik semua itu?

Alasan [Fate/. . .] menjadi menarik karena banyaknya ' _plot hole_ ' yang bisa diterka beragam kemungikinanya. Serta banyaknya ragam series atau paralel yang berkaitan meskipun terlihat berbeda.

.

# Second Day #

Siang hari berikutnya, Archer dengan sekantung Permen dan setoples Cookie yang dibuat dengan kemampuan [Ultimate Chef Master] yang telah diasah selama milyaran Eon, telah berhasil menculik Illyasviel von Einzbern, tentu setelah menurunkan kewaspadaan adik kecil perempuannya dengan iming-iming makanan enak beraroma sedap.

Illyasviel von Einzbern, Sella von Einzbern, dan Leysritt von Einzbern pada akhirnya takluk setelah dijinakkan oleh EMIYA dengan memakan banyak _Heavenly Food_ buatannya yang membuat orang yang memakan mencapai **_foodgasm_** serta menjadi kecanduan dan ketagihan ( _bahkan lebih parah dari Narkoba atau sejenisnya!_ ).

Meskipun Archer menceritakan status Grail yang tercemar kutukan Angra Mayu pada 3 gadis Einzbern, mereka menganggapinya dengan cukup tenang dan anggukan seadanya, mengingat mereka masih kecanduan cemilan buatan Archer yang dilahap tanpa henti. Sepertinya informasi Holy Grail bukan masalah besar untuk mereka.

Sebenarnya Archer sudah bersiap bertarung untuk membunuh Berserker kalau terjadi hal yang tidak sesuai dengan rencana. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak diperlukan.

.

.

.

# Third Night #

Lalu, pada malam harinya Archer dan Berserker a.k.a Heracles yang diperintahkan oleh Illya pergi bersama untuk mengalahkan servant Caster dan Assasin yang bersembunyi di Ryuudo Temple.

Sebelum sampai menuju Kuil Ryuudo, Archer dan Bersker di hadang oleh Archer Gold, King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.

"Hei, kau! Mongrel! Apa kau tahu siapa Servant yang menghancurkan Gereja tempa-"

"▂▃▅▂▂▃▃▅! ! !" tanpa menunggu aba-aba Berserker mengaum dan melesat kearah Gilgamesh seraya mengayunkan SwordAxe miliknya.

Tentu saja Gilgamesh yang terhenti dari Monolog Villain miliknya marah dan dengan [Gate Babilon] dia langsung melontarkan puluhan Noble Phantasm yang menghujani Berserker.

Klank! Trank! Tlank! Trank!

Meskipun Berserker bisa menangkis beberapa, tetap saja ada beberapa [Noble Phantasm Rank A+] yang berhasil menembus pertahananya dan menusuk badanya yang terbilang cukup besar sebagai target tembakan.

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

Sementara itu, Gilgamesh menyaksikan servant lain menembakkan serangkaian renteran busur panah yang meledak ketika menghantam banyak Shield/Perisai yang dimunculkanya. Meski demikian, puluhan ledakan kecil layaknya hujan granat seperti itu tidak akan menggoyahkan koleksi perisai miliknya.

"Hahaha... Ternyata cuma segini kemampuan Archer di Holy Grail ini! Berani-beraninya mongrel lemah seperti kalian melawan Ak- Ugh!" hinaan Gilgames ketika merasa puas menghujani Berserker terhenti dengan raut wajah terkejut, karena...

"..-Bolg!" Servant Archer Red yang sejak tadi menembakkan rentetetan anak panah tanpa henti kali ini menembakkan anak panah yang terlihat sedikit berbeda dari yang lain sambil mengucapkan nama tombak milik Lancer Biru yang pernah Gilgamesh temui sebelumnya di Gereja.

TRANKKKKKK! DHUAARRR!

Ledakan yang terjadi antara benturan busur panah Gae-Bolg yang dialter dan beberapa Shield milik Gilgamesh terjadi sangat berdekatan dengan tubuhnya, kalau seandainya dia tidak memakai Armor Emas kesayanganya, atau kalau seandainya dia terlambat menyadari atau terlambat memunculkan salah satu Shield pusakanya, tentu riwayatnya sudah tamat.

"Sialan Kau FAAKEEERR! Berani-beraninya-"

"Gae...BOLG!" Archer Red tentu tidak akan menunggu Archer Gold menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan kembali menembakkan Gae-Bolg yang dialter menjadi busur panah tepat kearah wajah Gilgamesh.

"Jangan harap trik yang sama bisa – JLEB!"

Kali busur panah yang melesat dengan kecepatan super sonic itu menembus beberapa perisai milik Gilgamesh begitu saja dan langung menembus kepalanya tepat dibagian otak. Dengan begini, nyawa Gilgamesh pun menghilang seketika. Namun sebelum cahaya benar-benar menghilang dari matanya, Berserker yang sebelumnya kehilangan 4 nyawanya akibat hujan Noble Phantasm sudah berada dihadapan tubuh kaku Gilgamesh.

Slash!

Dengan satu ayunan pedang besar miliknya, Berserker berhasil memisahkan kepala Archer Gold dari tubuhnya.

"▂▃▅▂▂▃▃▅ !" Raung Berserker mengisyaratkan kemenanganya.

"Heh, siapa juga yang memakai trik yang sama dua kali?" gumam Archer EMIYA, seraya meneruskan perjalananya yang tertunda menuju Kuil Ryuudo, tentu sesudah menghancurkan tubuh manusia Gilgamesh sampai tidak bersisa. Siapa tahu masalah apa yang dimunculkan oleh mayat orang Narsis seperti dirinya. Melawan Zombie Gilkun bukanlah hal yang menarik.

Busur panah yang ditembakkan terakhir kali oleh EMIYA bukanlah Gae-Bolg, melainkan Noble Phantasm milik Diamurd Ua Duibhne, [ **Gae-Dearg** ], sebuah tombak merah yang memiliki kemampuan menembus apapun yang terbuat dari Prana.

Sudah wajar jika Shield yang dimunculkan Gilgamesh bisa ditembusnya begitu saja, mengingat sifat Gilgamesh yang terlalu percaya diri dengan Shield/Perisai pusaka miliknya. Kalau saja Gilgamesh menganggap setiap musuh yang dihadapinya dengan serius serta langsung memunculkan Noble Phantasm Shield Rank A atau lebih dari awal pertarungan, tentu dia masih bisa selamat. Meskipun pada akhirnya akan tewas secara perlahan dengan milyaran trik milik Archer EMIYA yang didapat dari hidupnya selama triliun milyar juta Eon.

Adapun EMIYA yang mengucapkan kata "Gae-Bolg" hanyalah salah satu trik murahan yang dilakukanya untuk mengecoh Archer Gold yang daya pikirnya dalam menghadapi taktik instant sangatlah lemot. Sampai-sampai 3rd rate magus rendahan bisa mengalahkanya.

 _(Bukti semua senjata yang dimunculkan Gilgamesh terbuat dari Prana sama seperti Armor milik Saber Arturia dan senjata hasil Tracing ialah, dia bisa menghilangkan atau memunculkan senjata dan Armornya kembali dengan bentuk partikel prana layaknya masuk mode Astral. Silakan cek FateZero Ep23, FateStay UBW Ep15, Ep21)_

'Hahh..., membosankan sekali bertarung dengan Gilgamesh yang terlalu banyak omong. Kenapa mereka terlalu sombong dan selalu bertele-tele. Hampir semua dirinya di tiap paralel pasti punya slogan Mongrel ini lah, Mongrel itulah. Kalau memang mau menyombongkan diri paling tidak dia harus memperlihatkan skill dan kemampuan bertarungnya. Apa gunanya harga diri setinggi gunung kalau dia lemah seperti itu. **Heh, kalau aku sih sudah lama membuang harga diri milikku. Dan kalau masih ada, aku akan memberikanya pada anjing** ' ( _kata-kata mutiara dari Archer pada_ _FateStay UBW Ep17_ )

'Bahkan pertarungan dirinya dan Enkidu di paralel lain tidak terlalu menarik. Terlalu standar, pasaran, kurang taktik, tanpa rencana serta pemikiran matang. Bahkan aku cukup yakin kalau seandainya terdapat pemuda tanggung normal dan biasa-biasa saja yang direinkarnasikan sebagai Giglamesh diparalel lain yang mampu menggunakan Gate Babylon lebih keratif.'

'Orang seperti _Gilgamesh_ itu benar-benar sangat memalukan sebagai servant yang berada di Class Archer. Bisa-bisanya dia kalah setelah beberapa trik murahan. Padalah, aku masih memiliki banyak tipuan dan trik lainya yang siap kuperlihatkan. Hahh..., paling tidak Gilgamesh di dunia paralel ini sedikit lebih pintar karena bersiap dengan memakai Armor Emasnya sehingga dia tidak mati kurang dari 1 menit. Tidak seperti Gilgamesh di paralel lainya yang tewas kurang dari 1 menit karena teramat sombong hingga menantang EMIYA dengan hanya memakai jaket murahan. Sama seperti kebanyakan paralel lain, Gilgamesh tewas seketika ketika diserang dengan serangan super cepat jarak dekat ketika sedang melakukan monolog villain miliknya yang itu-itu saja. Meskipun memiliki tubuh kuat dengan 2/3 keturunan dewa, kalau tidak menguasai skill senjata, dan hanya mengayun-ayunkanya layaknya orang Barbar, pada akhirnya dia bahkan bisa dikalahkan oleh 3rd Rate Magus.' _(Pada FateStay UBW Ep18, Archer telah memperingatkan Gilgamesh akan membunuhnya dan Shinji kalau mereka berani macam-macam dengan dirinya)._

'Meskipun juga terdapat di beberapa paralel, dimana beberapa EMIYA lainnya yang masih pemula bisa kalah dari Gilgamesh setelah mendapat serangan kejutan dari arah belakang ketika melindungi Shirou Muda. Itu dikarenakan sudah pasti Gilgamesh merasa risih dan ingin cepat-cepat membunuh EMIYA, karena dia tahu bahwa kecocokanya dengan servant pengcopy pedang ini sangatlah buruk. Kalau diibaratkan, mungkin sama dengan pemilik _copyright_ yang takut karya asli miliknya di tiru oleh _plagiator profesional_ yang mampu mengembangkan karya asli itu menjadi lebih baik'

'Dan, kalau memang seandainya Gilgamesh bisa mengalahkan _beginner_ EMIYA yang baru melewati tugas selama beberapa ratus tahun dan beberapa ribu paralel. Jangan harap Gilgamesh bisa mengalahkan diriku yang telah hidup di luar jalur reainkarnasi selama lebih dari triliun milyar juta **EON** dan telah melewati dunia paralel yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Jangan anggap remeh tugas **servant ALAYA**! Memburu mystical Beast di era God ( _jauh_ _dimasa lalu_ ), memusnahkan ras Raksasa dari history dunia ( _di masa lalu_ ), membasmi para True Dead Apostle sampai hampir punah ( _karena itulah saat ini jumlah mereka sangat sedikit_ ), melawan serbuan milyaran alien luar angkasa ( _dimasa depan_ ), menembak jatuh hujan meteor sebelum tiba di bumi ( _jauh_ _dimasa depan_ ), menghentikan planet eater yang bahkan bisa memakan ledakan _supernova_ ( _lebih jauh_ _dimasa depan_ ), menghentikan villain penjajah galaksi dan tugas-tugas bulshit dari ALAYA lainya yang tak pernah habis-habis ( _teramat_ _jauh_ _dimasa depan_ ). Tugas **Counter Guardian** mencakup semua history _timeline_ manusia yang pernah ada, tidak hanya di masa lalu dan masa sekarang, aku juga harus kerja lembur tanpa gaji untuk mengatasi masalah jauuuuh dimasa depan!'

'Lagipula, kekalahan EMIYA dalam pertarungan dirinya vs Gilgamesh di kediaman Einzbern yang terjadi di paralel lain sudah dalam perhitungan rencana. EMIYA sengaja memalsukan kematiannya ketika dihujani Noble Phantasm dan menunggu hingga saat yang tepat untuk melakukan _**steal kill**_ ketika Gilgamesh hampir kalah dari Shirou muda. Yah, sekalian melihat dan mengukur sejauh mana pertumbuhan Shirou muda, ini bukan dikarenakan dirinya malas dan bosan loh. Kalau EMIYA langsung mengalahkan Gilgamesh saat itu juga, Shirou tidak akan mendapatkan pengalaman pertarungan hidup dan mati, serta tidak mendapatkan motifasi untuk berkembang menjadi orang yang berbeda dari Archer'

'Hahhh..., cukup sudah curhatnya. Mungkin aku terlalu stress di dunia ini setelah kehilangan target bully berupa Shirou muda. Seandainya terdapat Gilgamesh yang tidak sombong mungkin akan menyenangkan bertarung melawanya untuk menghilangkan stress dari efek _overwork_ ini.'

Sementara EMIYA disibukkan dengan memikirkan banyak hal tentang waktu berharganya yang terbuang percuma setelah melawan Gilgamesh, akhirnya langkah kakinya telah tiba di depan tangga menuju kuil Ryuudo.

.

# _Fate/Future: Infinite Stars_ #

 _Sementara itu, di paralel lain, terdapat Giglamesh yang jenius, serius, awesome, six pack, macho dan tidak congkak dimasa mudanya dengan kemampuan pikiranya yang diasah sedemikian rupa sehingga dia berhasil memajukan teknologi peradaban manusia menjadi sangat maju. Dia bertarung menggunakan Noble Phantasm Rank [_ _ **EX+**_ _] bernama [_ _ **Babilonian Palace**_ _]. Sebuah Istana megah super raksasa sebesar pulau yang bisa terbang diudara bahkan luar angkasa, hasil puncak kesempurnaan dari gabungan teknologi dan sihir, dengan system kendali yang bisa mengubah Istana kokoh ini menjadi seperti robot mecha super raksasa, dilengkapi pula dengan puluhan ribu pasukan tempur berupa_ _ **Automaton**_ _. Tidak lupa dengan_ _ **EA Photon Particle Canon**_ _yang mampu menghancurkan beberapa planet sekaligus._

 _Adapun yang melawan Gilgamesh saat itu adalah servant ALAYA, EMIYA SHIROU yang mentrace salah satu Noble Phantasm Rank [_ _ **EX**_ _] miliknya, yaitu [_ _ **Armored Sword: Guardian**_ _]. Sebuah pedang bergaya eropa yang ukuranya dua kali lipat dari pedang raksasa [Ig-Alima], tapi tentu saja masih jauh lebih kecil kalau dibandingkan dengan Istana raksasa melayang milik Gilgamesh. Ketika diaktifkan, [Armored Sword] berubah bentuk menjadi Armor raksasa tempur yang bisa dipiloti oleh EMIYA layaknya Transformers atau Gundam Frame. Tampilanya luarnya sangat sangar dan keren, dengan banyak bagian lancip dan tajam yang mencuat hampir diseluruh bagian, karena sejak awal seluruh bagian tubuh_ _ **SwordMecha**_ _ini adalah bagian dari pedang yang sangat tajam._

 _Pertarungan antara Awesome Fabulous Gilgamesh Vs Cool Badass EMIYA pun tak terhindarkan. Tak ada satupun yang berani melerai, berhadapan, bahkan mendekat pada 2 orang pengguna_ _ **Anti-World**_ _Noble Phantasm ini._

 _Karena tidak ingin menghancurkan planet Bumi, keduanya memutuskan bertarung diluar angkasa. Hasil dari pertarungan mereka adalah menghilangnya planet Jupiter, Saturnus, Uranus, dan Pluto dari sistem tata surya. Adapun planet-planet diluar sistem tata surya yang terkena tembakan nyasar dari arah laju tembakan EA Photon Particle Canon tidak sempat dihitung karena terlalu jauh letaknya dan terlalu merepotkan menghitungnya._

.

# Ryuudo Temple #

Dikarenakan tidak ingin membunuh pada pendeta yang masih ada di kuil, maka EMIYA membatalkan rencananya untuk meledakkan markas Caster dengan koleksi Noble Phantasm-Anti Magecraft Rank A+ miliknya dan beralih dengan cara manual dan clasik. Yaitu serangan dari pintu depan!

Secepat apapun dan sehebat apapun kemampuan berpedang Assasin, pada akhirnya tubuhnya berubah menjadi partikel prana setelah hancur tergencet SwordAxe milik Berserker. Meskipun disaat bersamaan Berserker kehilangan satu nyawanya setelah 3 sayatan besar mengenai dada, leher dan tangan yang dihasilkan oleh servant Assasin.

Sedangkan Caster kalah telak ketika melawan Archer yang curang dengan menggunakan [Ruler Braker] yang dialter menjadi pedang. Sebanyak dan sebesar apapun _Output_ serangan Caster, semuanya menghilang kembali menjadi prana ketika menyentuh dua pedang merah [ **Ruler Breaker** -Altered] yang diayunkan Archer.

Disaat Caster yang telah babak belur dan pasrah menyerahkan nyawanya disaat-saat terakhir, tiba-tiba Archer menghentikan pedangnya 1mm dari leher Caster.

"Caster, tidak..., Medea Colchis, aku tahu kau bukanlah orang jahat, kau hanyalah gadis normal yang menginginkan kehidupan kedua yang damai penuh akan Cinta dan Kasih sayang. Kau hanyalah korban dari Holy Grail War yang tercemar kutukan ini. Karena itulah, Aku akan menawarkan kerja sama denganmu. Ah..., tentu saja kau boleh mencoba untuk mengkhianatiku. **Tapi ingat,** itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan pernah kau lakukan!" Ucap Archer yang diakhiri dengan senyum dingin mengerikan dan nada keren Ala Zoro-One Piece.

"Ta-tahu apa kau dengan diriku! Ja-jangan sok kenal! Meskipun kau tahu nama Asliku, itu bukan bukan berarti apa-apa. Wajar saja aku sangat terkenal di era kejayaanku. Dan kau! Siapa kau! Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dirimu! Hmph!" ucap Caster dengan sedikit blushing. Karena meskipun Archer yang saat ini mengarahkan salah satu pedang merah dilehernya terlihat menakutkan dan sedikiiiiit keren, saat ini hatinya adalah milik masternya, Souichirou-sama. Membayangkan NTR dengan orang lain itu tidak boleh! _Dame desu! Dameeee!_

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu Medea. Hnnn~... Apa boleh buat, mungkin setelah mendengar ceritaku kau akan berubah fikiran."

"Ja-jangan panggil namaku seenakanya!"

Menghiraukan Caster yang entah kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah? Mungkin karena marah? Sudahlah... Acher pun mulai menceritakan kebenaran dari Holy Grail Kelima, dimana kutukan Angra Mayu telah bersemayam didalamnya. Dan Caster bisa memeriksanya langsung dengan mengakses ke pusat lingkaran ritual sihir Holy Grail yang ada dibawah gunung Enzou.

Karena Caster tidak bisa memberikan jawaban langsung dengan alasan meminta waktu untuk berfikir selama satu hari, Archer pun berkata:

"Hahh..., Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni permainan siasat atau trik darimu. Kuberi kau waktu 1 menit! Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya, artinya kau adalah musuhku. Ingat, ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, meskipun tanpa bantuanmu, aku bisa menyelesaikan permainan perang-perangan ini sendirian." Ucap Archer tegas dengan sedikit gertakan. Kalau seandainya Caster menolak, mungkin yang dilakukan EMIYA hanyalah meninggalkanya, dan menetapkan statusnya sebagai musuh yang mungkin perlu diwaspadai nantinya .

Counter Guardian EMIYA telah beberapa kali mengulang waktu dari satu paralel keparalel berikutnya, dia juga telah mengetahui bermacam walktrough [ **route** ] paralel yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Jadi, meskipun tanpa bantuan servant lain ataupun tanpa bantuan senjata pemusnah masal [Noble Phantasm EX], permainan Holy Grail kelima ini sangatlah mudah, bahkan lebih mudah dari melawan beberapa [Primate Murder] dan [Dead Apostle Ancestor] sekaligus atau lebih mudah dari menghadapi ratusan ribu batalion Spaceship milik Alien yang akan menginvasi bumi ( _Warhammer 40k_ ).

Pada akhirnya, Caster pun bersedia bekerjasama dengan menjalin Blood Geass Contract, yang garis besar isinya adalah Archer tidak membunuh Caster dan Masternya serta menolong mereka jika diminta. Sementara itu Caster tidak boleh melakukan tidak kejahatan terhadap orang yang tidak bersalah.

Sebelum Archer pulang menuju kediaman Illya untuk memasak makan malam bagi 3 gadis Einzbern yang kecanduan _Heavenly Food_ buatanya. Dia berpaling sesaat menghadap Medea dan berkata:

"Kau tahu Medea, kau lebih terlihat cantik dan manis kalau kau melepaskan penutup wajah dan pakaian berwarna gelap seperti ini. Kau lebih cocok memakai gaun indah layaknya tuan putri." Ya, karena dulunya Medea Colchis memang seorang tuan putri di eranya.

Mendengar penuturan ini, Medea-chan yang terkejut hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya bingung harus menyahut apa. Sudah tentu wajahnya mulai bersemu merah.

"Ah, ini cuma saran dariku, aku memang tidak tahu fashion, tapi itulah kesanku ketika mengingat wajahmu saat kau masih menjadi tuan putri. Hnn.. Itu saja. Selamat malam Medea-hime" ucap Archer seraya menghilang memakai Astral mode miliknya.

"Ba-ba-ba-bAKAAAAAA!" pekik Caster atau Medea dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, yang mulai saat itu merubah penampilanya menjadi lebih ceria seperti Caster Medea Lily (FGO). Tentu itu bukan karena pujian jujur dari EMIYA atau semacamnya, kau ingat itu, Hmph!

.

.

.

# Fourth Night #

Malam berikutnya, giliran kediaman Matou yang meledak akibat Broken [Excalibur] yang dialter menjadi panah.

Tentu Sakura selamat. Karena Archer menelponya dengan suara Shirou muda melaui nomer telpon milik kediaman Emiya, dengan mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Sakura mengenai ketidak hadiranya disekolah hari ini.

Karena Sakura dan Taiga memang khwatir dengan tiba-tiba menghilangnya Shirou tanpa alasan, tentu Sakura langsung bersegera secepat mungkin menuju kediaman senpai tersayangnya.

Jadi begitu Sakura membuka pintu, Archer yang muncul dari Astral mode langsung membuat Sakura pingsan dengan pukulan ditengkuk. Tentu sebelumnya Archer sudah memastikan apakah Rider bersama Sakura atau tidak. Dan seperti kebanyakan paralel lain, ternyata Rider di dunia ini juga diserahkan pada Matou Shinji.

Setelah itu, Emiya membawa Sakura ke kuil Ryuudo, disana dia mulai membunuh [Crest Worm] yang ada didalam tubuh Sakura. Bersamaanan berpuluh-puluh Noble Phantasm tipe penyembuh dan Anti-Curse milik EMIYA lalu dengan bantuan pengalaman Caster Medea Lily, proses ini menjadi lebih lancar.

Alasan EMIYA membuat Tohsaka/Matou Sakura pingsan, sama dengan alasan membuat Tohsaka Rin pingsan. Yaitu, kali ini dia tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main meladeni drama comedy harian seperti diparalel lainnya.

Dan, karena dimalam sebelumnya [ _False Assasin_ ] tewas ditangan Berserker, maka Caster pun kembali mencoba mensummon Servant Assasin yang sesungguhnya. Lalu dengan bantuan medium pisau yang di berikan EMIYA, ternyata Medea Lily masih bisa mensummon servant Assasin yang sangat imut, yaitu: Jack the Ripper. ( _servant 5 Stars FGO_ )

"Master...? Mommy?" tanya Assasin ketika muncul dari lingkaran pemanggilan servant dengan wajah imut dan nada Innouncent miliknya.

"Kyaaa! Imutnya! Ya, Aku adalah Mommy barumu!" ucap Caster seraya menerjang, ya.. menerjang Assasin kecil dan memeluknya dengan gemes layaknya boneka. Itulah yang terjadi diawal perjumpaan mereka.

.

Semenjak awal pembukaan Holy Grail ke lima, yaitu pertarungan Lancer vs Archer di halaman sekolah, sampai saat ini servant yang telah tewas adalah: Lancer, Archer Gold, False Assasin, dan Rider.

'Hmmm, Apakah aku terlalu lambat dalam menyelesaikan pertarungan antar servant ini? Mungkin aku harus berhenti bersantai untuk malas-malasan dan mulai sedikit lebih giat mencari target sasaran berikutnya. Tapi.., seperti biasa, meskipun bisa menyelesaikanya dalam satu malam, hal itu bukan pilihan untukku, mengingat rendahnya kualitas jumlah prana yang kumiliki karena disummon sebagai Servant. Hahh...' pikir Counter Guardian seraya menghela nafas.

Ini memang fakta sesungguhnya, kalau EMIYA ingin, dimalam pertama dia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, dengan kemungkinan terburuk dia akan kehabisan prana. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah: Bunuh Pastur gadungan, Kirei dengan Gae-Bolg. Bunuh Mahluk menjijikan Makiri Zouken dengan beberapa ledakan besar, bunuh Raja congkak yang bahkan tidak mengusai penuh kemampuan senjata-senjata miliknya.

Sisanya tinggal serahkan pada Rin, Sakura dan Illya. Terserah mereka mau apakan Grail yang berisi penuh dengan kutukan itu.

'Hmm..., tujuan berikutnya adalah menemukan servant Saber yang tidak diketahui keberadaanya. Karena yang menjadi calon Master dari Saber telah terbunuh di awal cerita. Apakah itu artinya Arturia Pendragon akan disummon oleh Master lain? Atau malahan bukanya Arturia melainkan servant Saber lainnya yang akan muncul? Fufufu... semakin berbeda semakin menarik.'

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Rin yang masih coma/tertidur karena efek obat bius sudah dipindahkan di kediaman Einzbern. Bahkan servant Caster dan Assasin, serta Kozuki Souichirou- _sensei_ juga bertempat tinggal dikamar tamu Einzbern untuk beberapa hari kedepan sampai EMIYA dan Medea selesai memurnikan Holy Grail yang tercemar.

Tentu alasan lainya mereka berkumpul disatu tempat ialau untuk memudahkan EMIYA melindungi mereka semua serta memancing keberadaan servant lain untuk menyerang mereka. Daripada repot berkeliling Fuyuki untuk mencari musuh, lebih masuk akal jika mereka menunggu, sambil memperkuat pertahanan Kastil Einzbern.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong Berserker, Assasin, Caster dan EMIYA sudah terputus seutuhnya dari [Corrupted Holy Grail]. Sehingga saat ini mereka bertahan di dunia ini dengan menghubungkan diri mereka langsung dengan [Ley Line] yang ada di Fuyuki.

Dengan gabungan pemahaman Caster akan magecraft Era-God dan koleksi Noble Phantasm tak terbatas EMIYA, hal seperti memodifikasi fungsi lingkaran sihir Era-Manusia zaman sekarang tentu sangatlah mudah. System Holy Grail War **buatan manusia** yang ada di Fuyuki tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kerumitan dan kekompleksan lingkaran sihir pada Era-God.

Buktinya, bahkan diparalel lain terdapat organsiasi atau klan magus yang bisa mengubah/memindahkan system Holy Grail ini menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Contohnya: Caldea, Moon Cell, Ainsworth dan Yggdmillenia. ( _tidak lupa_ _ **Mashiro Ainsworth**_ _, diparalel lain yang mengusai_ _ **Perfect Alteration**_ _sehingga bisa mengubah apapun sebatas system yang ada di dunia_ )

.

.

.

# Fifth Night #

Satu hari satu malam telah berlalu setelah meledaknya kediaman Matou.

EMIYA, Caster, Assasin, dan yang lainya masih hidup tenang di kastil. Saat ini semua orang dan Servant yang ada disana sudah ketagihan dan kecanduan akan _Heavenly Food_ buatan EMIYA. Tidak luput pula, pada makan malam kali ini terlihat Berserker yang duduk dimeja makan dapur sambil menikmati hidanganya buatan EMIYA dengan khidmad layaknya orang beradab.

"Hoho..., meskipun kau menyediakan beragam masakan yang berbeda tiap harinya. Namun cita rasa yang ada didalamnya tidak pernah luntuk sedikitpun. Benar-benar sempurna. Sangat layak jika disebut dengan _Heavenly Food_ " ucap Heracles yang duduk di samping Illya dengan kursi besar yang direinforcement khusus oleh Medea dan EMIYA.

Karena masukan dari EMIYA, pagi tadi dengan menggunakan _Command Seal_ , Illya memerintahkan Berserker untuk menghilangkan Mad Enhancment yang terdapat pada dirinya. meskipun tidak sepenuhnya menghilang, melainkan hanya turun beberapa Rank menjadi [Mad Enhancement Rank E+]. Dengan kembalinya kesadaran pada Berserker, sudah pasti Status miliknya juga menurun. Dan sebagai gantinya muncul status baru yaitu [Mind Eye Rank B+], yang memungkinkan Heracles bertarung dengan lebih fleskibel.

.

.

.

# Sixth Night #

'Kemungkinan besar proses pemurnian system Holy Grail akan berakhir malam ini. Atau, kalau seandainya ada ganguan dari luar, paling lambat akan selesai besok hari.' Pikir Archer seraya menyaksikan Medea yang sibuk menulis ulang lingkaran Sihir raksasa dengan hati-hati.

Meskipun Caster mengerti cara kerja dari fungsi lingkaran sihir, proses penulisan ulangnya tidak bisa tergesa-gesa. Kau harus melakukanya dengan cermat dan teliti, karena salah sedikit bisa menimbulkan fluktuasi tumpukan prana yang bisa menganggu alur Leyline yang ada di Fuyuki.

Kalau itu terjadi, hal terbaik yang bisa diharapkan adalah hanya Gunug Enzou bersama System Holy Grail meledak tanpa sisa. Adapun jika terjadi hal yang terburuk, entahlah... terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Diantaranya adanya kemungkinan terbebasnya Angra Mayu sebelum berhasil dimurnikan secara keseluruhan. Atau bahkan bisa saja seluruh kota Fuyuki dan sekitarnya meledak karena hancurnya sistem Ley line yang mengalir di sekitar kota.

'Normalnya organisasi gereja atau sihir atau organisasil lainya baru bisa mengubah atau menghentikan sytem grail dengan proses selama satu atau dua bulan atau lebih dengan kerja sama beberapa magus. Jadi Caster yang bisa menyelesaikan proses selama itu hanya dengan dua atau tiga hari patut dipuji kemampuanya. Walaupun aku bisa mengubahnya langsung dengan paksa menggunakan salah satu Noble Phantasm, lebih baik aku membiarkan Caster yang terlihat senang dengan hobinya mengutak-atik lingkaran sihir dunia modern'

.

Sementara Caster yang berada didalam goa yang ada di bawah gunung Enzou mengutak atik dan menulis ulang lingkaran sihir ritual holy grail, EMIYA yang sejak tadi stand-by, bersiaga di pintu masuk goa tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan-

BLARRR!

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih seperti komet melaju cepat dari arah hutan dan mendarat tidak jauh di hadapanya.

Setelah debu tebal hasil pendaratan menghilang, terlihat dua sosok yang familiar bagi EMIYA.

'Hnn..., ternyata Rider selamat dari ledakan mansion Matou ya? Apakah itu artinya dia dan master sementaranya Shinji tidak ada dirumah saat itu? Rasanya tidak mungkin bisa menghindar ledakan skala besar itu dalam hitungan detik? Hmmm..., Ah! Benar juga, pasti saat itu Rider sedang berkeliaran di kota untuk membunuh orang guna menghisap prana mereka. Sudahlah, mungkin aku kelupaan hal ini karena terlalu sepele untuk diingat'

"Rider! Tidak bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati! Lihat lenganku tergores batu karena pendaratan kasarmu!"

"Maaf master, daripada mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu, lebih baik anda lebih memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Karena ada servant lain di depan sana" ucap Rider dengan tenang.

"Ap-apa! Mu-mustahil! Se-seharusnya hanya keluarga Matou yang mengetahui letak asli Holy Grail! Ba-bagaimana mungkin!" ucap Shinji frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambut rumput lautnya.

'Hoou..., sepertinya Shinji tidak mengetahui terlalu banyak tentang Holy Grail. Tidak hanya Matou, tetapi Einzbern dan Tohsaka yang juga keluarga pencipta system Grail ini juga mengetahui letek asli Lingakaran sihirnya. Sedangkan Kirei tentu mengetahuinya dari keluarga Tohsaka. Lalu.., tujuan Shinji sebagai master datang ketempat ini pasti... heh.. benar-benar naif' pikir Archer yang sejak tadi berdiam diri memperhatikan keduanya.

"Rider! Bunuh dia! Tak akan kubiarkan Holy Grail jatuh pada- Hiiii!" Raut wajah Shinji berubah dari marah menjadi ketakutan seketika, karena...

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Dengan gerakan gemulai, Rider berhasil menangkis 4 pedang yang dilemparkan pada Masternya.

"Rider, lebih baik kau tinggalkan bocah bodoh seperti dirinya. Kau lebih diperlukan oleh Master aslimu ketimbang mengikuti Master palsu yang tidak kompeten"

"Da-dari mana kau...! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang kau ucapkan. Meskipun terpaksa, saat ini tugasku adalah melindungi Masterku. Selain itu, gadis itu telah..."

"Telah terbunuh dalam ledakan? Haha... tidak, dia masih hidup dibawah perlindunganku. Kalau kau bersedia aku bisa mempertemukan kalian"

"Be-benarkah?" ucap Rider dengan nada harap

"Rider! Jangan dengarkan dia! Itu pasti bohong! Sakura dan Kakek keparat itu pasti sudah tewas!"

"Hn? Aku bisa membutikan kebenarnku." Ucap Archer dengan nada Sarkastiknya

"Diam! Rider cepat bunuh dia!"

". . . . . ." Rider terdiam sesaat dalam pikirnya.

"Rider! Atas Perintah Segel ( _Command Seal_ ), kuperintahkan kau untuk membunuh servant merah itu!" Ucap Shinji yang ketakutan kalau-kalau Rider berpindah pihak dari sisinya.

'Hou! Akhirnya, panggung Action telah tiba! Saatnya menghilangkan sedikit stress yang menumpuk!' pikir Archer seraya menghadang Rider yang tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menyerang Archer.

Archer sengaja membiarkan Shinji menggunakan Command Sealnya untuk memerintah Rider, dengan alasan mengisi waktu luang selagi menunggu Caster yang sedang sibuk didalam Goa.

.

Trank! Trank!

Trank! Trank!

10 menit berlalu, dan saat ini di sekitar mulut goa terdapat banyak retakan-retakan pada tanah hasil pertempuran Archer vs Rider. Namun saat ini Rider masih belum bisa melukai servant merah pengguna dua pedang ini.

'Apakah dia Saber? Meskipun Skill berpedangnya tinggi, tapi, kekuatanya seranganya tidak seberapa' Pikir Rider yang sampai ini belum mengetahui sosok EMIYA yang sebenarnya.

Trank! Trank!

"Hei, seriuslah sedikit, lama-lama pertarungan ini membosankan kau tahu?" Ucap EMIYA dalam adu pedangnya bersama Rider.

"Rider! Cepat bunuh dia! Kalau perlu gunakan noble phantasm milikmu!" Shinji yang menjadi penonton juga sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat hanya servantya yang mendapat luka gores.

'Ugh..., Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Master bodoh itu. Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan Noble Phantasmu dengan bebas. Bisa-bisa servan ini akan mengetahui identitas asliku!' Pikir Rider

Trank! Trank!

"Benar, gunakan saja Noble Phantasm milikmu Medusa, karena aku juga akan mengakhiri permainan ini dengan seranganku berikutnya" ucap Archer yang menangkis rantai milik Rider lalu menendangnya di perut ketika Rider menampakkan wajah terkejut ketika nama aslinya disebutkan.

"O-hok! Ba-bagaimana kau tahu Identitas Asliku!" ucap Rider seraya memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit, seraya berdiri dari jatuhnya setelah terlempat cukup jauh akibat tendangan keras sevant merah.

"Trace On" Namun EMIYA tidak menjawabnya, melainkan memunculkan tombak merah yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang pekat.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan-" Rider yang menusuk lehernya guna memunculkan lingkaran sihir dengan medium darah untuk memunculkan tungganganya pegasus [Bellerophon] terkejut karena-

"Gae BOLG!" Archer yang tidak tahu menahu dan tidak peduli dengan lambatnya proses pemunculan Noble Phantam milik Rider langsung melemparkan tombak milik Cu Culain sekuat tenaga.

'Ti-tidak akan sempat!' Pikir Rider sesaat, meskipun dia bergerak secepat mungkin, saat ini dirinya sudah tidak bisa menghindari laju tombak merah secara sempurna. Paling tidak dia berharap bisa menghindari luka pada organ vital. Sesaat dirinya menyesali, kenapa dia harus memiliki Noble Phantasm yang tidak praktis penggunaanya dan Noble Phantasm lainya yang berupa Mystic Eye yang sudah pasti tidak bisa menghentikan tombak yang sudah melaju. Apa boleh buat, servant Rider dengan tunggangan miliknya memang tidak cocok untuk bertempur digaris depan.

Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya Rider ketika mendapati bahwa tombak yang menuju cepat kearahnya itu mengubah arah lajunya dengan membelok dari arah Rider kearah lain di belakangnya, yaitu...!

Jleb!

"O-ohok! I-ini tidak..." Shinji yang tidak mengira akan mendapat serangan tewas dalam keadaan jangung berlubang. Tubuhnya pun tersungkur ketanah yang mulai dibanjiri darahnya sendiri.

"Bagaima Rider? Sekarang Master palsumu telah mati. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Apakah kau akan tetap memilih melawanku?"

Rider menatap Servant Merah dengan raut campur aduk, marah, heran, senang, bingung, bersyukur, terkejut, dan lega karena akhirnya dia terbebas dari laki-laki sampah seperti Masternya.

"Tidak, aku sudah kalah" geleng Rider. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bertarung. Semua keputusan berikutnya kuserahkan padamu" sambungya.

"Hou...! Apakah artinya kau juga akan menyerahkan tubuh indahmu?" ucap EMIYA dengan nada canda sesaat melirik dada dan pinggang Rider, lalu berjalan kearah mayat Shinji, men _trace_ Ruler Breaker dan menghancurkan [False Attendant Book].

". . . . ! ! ! Me-mesum! Kalau kau berani melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak! Aku tidak akan ragu untuk membunuhmu! Grrrr!" geram Rider seraya bersiap mengaktifkan Noble Phantasm lainya yaitu [Cybele] atau [Mystic Eyes of Pertification].

Cybele adalah kartu As Rider lainya yang sengaja tidak diperlihatkanya untuk persiapan dalam keadaan terdesak. Karena kemampuan mata miliknya tidak sehebat tungganganya [Belephrone], dimana servant Class Saber dengan Magic Resistance hanya akan terhenti sesaat, waktu sempit yang lebih baik digunakan untuk melarikan diri dari servant yang tidak bisa dikalahkan dalam adu kekuatan.

Tapi, sekarang Rider ragu, apakah servant yang dihadapanya adalah servant Saber? Karena dia baru saja menggunakan tombak, yang merupakan karakteristik Class Lancer.

Melihat bahwa servant merah dihadapanya hanya menghancurkan buku Grimore milik Shinji, dan dari nada candanya sepertinya Rider bisa bernafas lega karena tidak harus melawan servant mesum lagi.

"Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya? Apakah kau servant Saber? Lancer? Dan, apa maksud perkataanmu diawal bahwa Master Asliku masih hidup? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nama asliku?"

"Hahh..., pertanyaanmu banyak sekali Rider, tidak Medusa. Tapi, baiklah aku akan menjawabnya. Aku adalah servant Archer. Dan mengenai master aslimu Matou Sakura saat ini. . . ." Archer pun menjelaskan semua hal yang berkatian dengan Holy Grail War dan apa yang dia lakukan dari awal sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

# Seventh Night #

Seperti malam sebelumnya kali ini EMIYA kembali menemani Medea menyelesikan pemurnian system Grail.

Medusa yang sudah diputuskan dari system Holy Grail kini berada di Mansion Einzbern bersama Heracles Oji-san dan Jackie-chan untuk menjaga para Master yang terkumpul disana.

'Hmmmm..., masih belum ada tanda-tanda dari servant Saber. Tapi, itu bukan masalah besar, karena pada akhirnya malam ini proses pemurnian Grail akan selesai. Dengan begitu, sumber masalah utama yang paling merepotkan telah dihilangkan. Sepertinya semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Lalu-' lamunan Archer pun terhenti karena...

Seperti biasa disaat-saat semuanya berjalan dengan lancar pasti takdir membuktikan hal sebaliknya, terlebih dengan kutukan keberuntungan milik Archer. Mana mungkin semuanya sesuai dengan rencana miliknya, bukan?

"EMIIIYAA!" tiba-tiba teriakan dari Caster membuat Archer yang awalnya di depan pintu goa melesat dengan cepat kesamping Medea.

"Apa yang-.. OH SHIT! Terkutuk kau ALAYA!" teriakan EMIYA menggema di malam takdir yang membuat semuanya berubah.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Akhirnya, selesai juga Prolog pertama cerita ini. Sepertinya isinya terlalu banyak karena terlalu asyik menulisnya.

Jadi, kita ulangi sekali lagi . . . . ,

 **Ini bukanlah kisah tentang para Servant,  
Ataupun kisah para Master,  
Ini bukan juga cerita para Saint,  
Bukan pula cerita dari para Sinner,  
Ini adalah kisah tentang pemuda yang berusaha mengubah takdirnya.  
Pemuda yang berusaha untuk mewujudkan dan meraih impian dan cita-citanya.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seorang pemuda berambut merah muncul di tengah ruangan gelap gulita yang tidak bisa diketaui lebar, sudut, bentuk, awal ataupun akhirnya.

Saat ini dia dalam keadaan tanpa pakaian sehelaipun dengan pola mozaik yang menutupi bagian privasinya. Tapi karena dia sendirian ditempat ini, sepertinya bukan masalah.

'Err... dimana aku? Bukankah aku baru saja tewas? ' pikir Shirou dengan tenang, dikarenakan salah satu skill baru yang dimiliknya.

Semuanya berwarna hitam kelam selain pemuda itu sendiri dan sebuah layar transparan yang mengambang diudara, dengan tulisan besar, berupa:

.

 **[Game Over!]  
[Shirou, You Are Dead!]**

 **[Silakan** ** _restart_** **kehidupanmu di dunia lain dengan pilihan sebagai berikut]**

 **[0] Random Story  
[1] Arturian Legend Story  
[2] Mahou Shoujo Kaleid Story  
[3] Ninja Adventure Story  
[4] Dragon and Devil Story  
[5] Fairy and Magic Story  
[6] Pirate Adventure Story  
[7] Shinigami Live Story  
[8] ****_Click here to choose more stories_**

.

'Hmmm...? Apa ini? Seperti layar game yang sering kumainkan bersama Taiga-Nee?' pikir Shirou seraya mengingat kembali dirinya yang terpaksa menghabiskan hari-harinya bermain game. Karena Kiritsugu tidak pernah mengajarkanya magecraft sedikitpun, bahkan sampai dirinya meninggal karena suatu penyakit yang tidak diketahui Shirou. ( _Shirou tidak tahu_ _itu adalah kutukan dari Angra Mayu_ )

Ketika Shirou mencoba menyentuh salah satu pilihan, tiba-tiba layar lain muncul.

.

 **[Apakah kau akan memilih 'Arturian Legend Story?]  
[Yes/No]**

.

Karena Shirou masih ragu, dia pun memilih [No] sehingga kembali menayangkan layar pilihan sebelumnya.

Shirou pun mencoba pilihan lain yang isinya serupa. Kecuali pilihan nomer [8] yang membawa Shirou pada daftar ratusan, ribuan atau jutaan lebih dari pilihan cerita. Karena terlalu banyak, Shirou pun memilih kembali pada halaman sebelumnya yang Shirou yakini sebagai layar utama dari kumpulan tulisan yang mirip seperti system game.

Di layar utama, Shirou juga menemukan icon [ **Gear** ] disudut kanan layar yang sejak awal membuatnya penasaran. Lalu begitu dia pilih, munculah layar dengan tulisan:

.

 **[Option]  
[Difficulty: -]**

.

'Hmm..., jadi ini setting tingkat kesulitan?'

.

 **[0] Random Mode** (Permanent SP **+?** )  
Tingkat kesulitan akan secara otomatis dipilih secara acak.

 **[1] Easy Mode** (Permanent SP **+0** )  
Masa tutorial berkisar antara10 tahun sampai 1000 tahun, dengan Guide/bantuan berupa partner [Angel]. Memiliki [Infinite Inventory + Weigh Control + Remote Collecting] (a.k.a **Gate Babilon** Ver2). Mendapatkan [+10 Skill Point dan +10 Status Point] per-Level Up. 100%+EXP Extra. **Diawal** permainan mendapatkan satu atau lebih Cheat Skill secara random/acak, contohnya: Instant Kill, Infinite HP, Infinite Mana, **Nakama** Power, Auto-Rebirth, Extreme Growth, Extreme Luck, Level Up by Step, Level up by Breath, Level up by Sleep, **Talk** no Jutsu, Perfect Concealment, Perfect Alteration, Perfect Reinforcement, Perfect Analysis, Perfect Projection, etc. Mode ini disarankan untuk para Beginner, Newbie, Pemula, Noob, Loser dan pecundang yang tidak tahu cara main game sama sekali. Dalam mode ini, Gamer memiliki potensi besar untuk mencapai [God Level] dengan **mudah**.

 **[2] Normal Mode** (Permanent SP **+10** ) **  
**Mode ini sama persis seperti kebanyakan pengguna system game dikebanyakan dunia paralel lain (Example: **Han Jee Han** ). System berupa: Normal game Tutorial, Normal Infinite Inventory, Normal Learning Skill, Normal Exp, dan lainya. Dalam mode ini, player bisa menjadi kuat seperti kebanyakan normal Gamer lainya. Disarankan untuk Normal Standart Ordinary Gamer.  
 **  
[3] Hard Mode** (Permanent SP **+50** )  
No Tutorial. Finite Inventory. No Learning Skill. Less EXP. Disarankan untuk Pro/Veteran Gamer.  
 _ **  
[4] Extreme Mode**_ (Permanent SP **+100** ) _ **  
**_ _Locked, to unlock finish [Hard Mode Story]  
_ _ **  
[5] Hell Mode**_ (Permanent SP **+500** ) _ **  
**_ _Locked, to unlock finish [Extreme Mode Story]_

 **Note:** Semakin sulit mode yang dipilih maka semakin banyak **[SP/Sword Point]** yang bisa kau gunakan. Jumlah SP saat ini: **0**

.

'Hn? Apa cuma setting kesulitan yang ada di Option? Tidak ada pilihat lainya?'

Saat ini tidak ada keterangan apapun tentang SP/Sword Point. Tapi, Shirou bisa mengira-ngira bahwa point itu digunakan untuk membuka option/mode tambahan atau sejenisnya.

Lalu, karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditemukan di [Option], Shirou kembali menuju halaman utama dan memeriksa icon lain berbentuk [ **Sword** ] atau pedang yang ada disebelah kiri layar.

.

 **[Menu]**

 **[Status]  
[Skill]  
[Inventory]  
[Quest]**

.

'Hmm, benar-benar semakin mirip Game' pikir Shirou seraya memeriksanya satu persatu:

.

 **[Status]  
** Name: Shirou – Level: 0 (Exp 0%)  
Class: The Gamer – Sub Class: -  
HP: 0 – Reg 1% per-Jam  
MP: 0 – Reg 1% per-Menit  
STR: 0  
VIT: 0  
DEX: 0  
INT: 0  
WIS: 0  
LUK: 0  
Point: 0

 **[Skill]  
** [ **Gamer's Mind** : Memberikanmu kemampuan untuk selalu berfikir kritis, logis, tenang dan kebal dari status efek psikologi]  
[ **Gamer's Body** : Memberikanmu kemampuan tubuh untuk berevolusi dan beradaptasi sesuai dengan lingkungan dunia layaknya game]

 **[Inventory]  
** [None]

 **[Quest]  
** [None]

.

'Hmmm..., jadi ini contoh status dasar yang kupunya? Dan dari semua informasi ini, hanya Gamer's Mind dan Gamer's Body yang terlihat mencolok. Mungkin karena efek dua skill inilah aku bisa tenang dan berpikir logis saat ini. Meskipun beberapa waktu yang lalu aku baru saja tewas karena dibunuh oleh orang yang tak dikenal setelah pulang sekolah...'

'Hmmmm... sisanya adalah tombol [Start Live] yang ada di paling bawah.'

.

 **[Start Live]  
** **[World: [0] Random Story]  
[Difficulty: [0] Random Mode]** **  
[Apakah kau akan memulai kehidupan barumu dengan setting yang sudah ada?]  
[Yes/No]**

.

'Ups.. aku kan masih belum menentukan secara pasti pilihan Story dan tingkat kesulitan..., Hmm... saat ini keduanya pada pilihan random..., Tapi apa yang terjadi jika aku menekan [Yes] sekarang? Apakah aku akan benar-benar dihidupkan kembali secara acak?'

Pip!

Karena penasaran, Shirou pun langsung menekan [Yes]!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[Stone Age Story]  
[Difficulty: Extreme]**

 **[Game Over!]  
[Shirou, You Are Dead!]  
[Main Story: Failed! +0 SP]**

 **[Silakan** ** _restart_** **kehidupanmu di dunia lain dengan pilihan sebagai berikut]**

.

"Shit, Aku mati lagi! Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa aku dimunculkan di dunia penuh Dinosaurus dan hujan meteor dalam keadaan bayi! Bahkan tanpa persiapan apapun!" teriak Shirou pertama kalinya ketika dia dimunculkan kembali ruang kosong ini.

Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang menjawab balik teriakannya.

Lalu setelah cukup tenang, Shirou pun memeriksa log game yang sebelumnya dia pilih.

'Hahhh..., ternyata sesuai dengan apa yang kutakutkan. Alasan utama yang memberanikanku menekan [Yes] sebelumnya, dikarenakan saat itu aku mengharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Mana ada orang yang percaya begitu saja bahwa kehidupanya adalah sebuah game! Tapi..., ternyata semuanya adalah kenyataaan. Kupikir, aku bisa keluar dari halusinasi atau mimpi buruk ini.'

'. . . . . .' sejenak Shirou terdiam menatap layar log yang mengambang di hadapanya.

'Sudahlah..., selain sekarang aku percaya bahwa ini semua adalah kenyataan. Saat ini aku bisa mengetahui informasi tambahan bahwa kalau aku akan dihidupkan di dunia lain secara acak dengan tingkat kesulitan yang juga terpilih secara acak. Hahhhh...' pikirnya seraya menghela nafas.

'Lalu yang lebih menakutkanya lagi, aku bahkan tidak ketakutan ataupun trauma setelah kematian keduaku. Seakan-akan aku menerima bahwa semuanya hanyalah bagian dari Game. Ini benar-benar buruk, apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku dimasa depan nanti kalau memiliki mindset seperti ini?'

.

Setelahnya Shirou mengisi waktunya untuk membaca dunia mana saja yang bisa dia kunjungi dari daftar list.

Waktu pun berlalu, entah itu jam, hari, minggu, atau bulan Shirou tidak mengetahuinya. Lalu...,

"YOSH! Saatnya berpetualang di dunia baru!"

Kali ini, Shirou pun memilih tujuan hidupnya dengan benar, Yaitu:

 **[Apakah kau akan memilih 'Ninja Adventure Story?]  
[Yes/No]**

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[Bersambung di Chapter depan! Tehe~]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After Word: Kemungkinan ini cuma One-shot seperti [Kiroiyasha] yang sudah lama telah di _publish_. Daripada tertumpuk percuma di komputer bersama **puluhan draft ide** fanfic lainya, dan karena chapter satu dari fic ini sudah hampir rampung, maka Kishi menyempatkan mengeditnya sebentar dan mengupdatenya.

Maaf, masih belum menyelesaikan chapter-chapter dari cerita lainya. Dan Kishi juga mengucapkan selamat hari kemerdekaan Nasional Indonesia yang ke-72, 17 Agustus 2017 ( _meskipun telat_ )

Sincerely, Kishi

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
